A mouse
by Nr.Six
Summary: After episode s03e04  slight spoilers  Gillian's  drunken  reaction to the stupid Cat-Mouse thing Cal said to her!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I was so looking forward to Lie to me's new episode when I saw that it's only next week! Have to wait so long to see Gillian drunk! I couldn't handle that of course so I wrote something myself!

Spoilers for s03e04, Cal's (stupid) Cat and Mouse thing he said to Gillian (which was SO mean I thought...)

**A mouse**

Gillian stood straight. She didn't feel very happy, she felt a bit heavy in her head. But she wasn't drunk. She could still see every thing around her very clearly and her brain wasn't foggy at all.

She steadied herself as she stood up out of her chair to walk towards her handbag. She was going home.

_Oops, standing up took some effort she thought as she slowly made her way towards the chair where her handbag was._

Ria had left a few minutes ago. Gillian looked at the clock and saw with surprise that it already was two hours later then she had expected. She narrowed her eyes confused as she looked back at the glasses they had been drinking from. _Ria left two hours ago? Had she been sitting that long alone? She didn't remember._

'You already looked through the Manson file?' A male voice came from the door.

Gillian looked up as she steadied herself on her desk. _Ah there he was_. She looked at him wearily. _The cat. _She focused her gaze on her handbag as she tried to open it. _Because there can only be one cat in the house._

'Oy.' Cal said when she didn't answer. He walked towards her with his hands in his pockets.

_One whole cat._

_It's cat and mice, not CATS and mouse or mice or what the ever hell…_ Gillian pondered angrily as she fumbled trough her handbag. _Where did she leave her phone?_

Cal invaded her space when she didn't answer. His eyes went over her face thoroughly. He smelled the liquor on her breath and his face turned towards the table where he noticed two glasses and two bottles. One bottle was empty, the other still had something in it.

Suddenly Gillian looked up at him. He saw the blurriness of her otherwise clear blue eyes.

'What?' She almost snapped at him.

'I was asking you something.' Cal stated with mild annoyance in his voice. _He was busy, he had other things to do._

'O really? You want to ask me something?' Gillian asked and Cal narrowed his eyes as he took in the angry undertone in her otherwise soft and sweet voice. His focus went to her lips.

'Well, why don't I help you?' She offered sarcastic. 'I'll help you.' She repeated as she loosened her grip from the desk and began to walk.

Cal frowned as he followed her with his eyes. She pointed slowly and uncoordinated towards the two chairs. 'Come sit down, and I'll-' She stopped midsentence as if she had forgotten that she was talking to him.

Cal raised an eyebrow at her as he put his hands in his sides and watched her bend over and take off her long black heels.

'What was I-?' Gillian asked confused as she straightened herself again and seemed to forget what she had been doing. She looked back at her handbag and then at the chairs and then at Cal. 'O yes, why don't I sit down here.' She said as she made a show of lowering herself in one of her chairs. Then she put her blue gaze on him again. 'And you tell me what to do.'

'Ey? Tell you what to do? About what?' Cal asked confused as he walked closer to her. _What was she getting at?_

She shrugged. 'I dunno.' She shrugged again as she looked beside her lazily. She seemed to discover the bottle of liquor there and grabbed it. Her other hand went to the glass but it fell on the table. She pushed it away and it fell to the ground in a few pieces. She shrugged again and looked at him again all business now.

'I don't know Cal, it's me who's the mouse. So now I'm acting like a mouse.' She told him.

His lip twitched. _So that's what it was about. He didn't feel like talking about that. _'You're drunk.'

Gillian began to laugh. 'Drunk? I don't think so. I can hold my liquor.' She said as she brought the bottle to her lips and took a few long swigs. She yawned widely. 'I'm just acting on what you said earlier.'

'Two days ago.' Cal reminded her. It had been days since that last incident between them_. And, he had to admit that he hadn't seen much of her since then. The last weeks he had felt better when she wasn't near him. When she couldn't look through him, couldn't surprise him or confront him. _

'Z…What?' Gillian asked groggily.

Cal noticed that her tone began to slur a bit. 'I said that two days ago.' He reminded her impatiently as his eyes went to the clock on the wall, he still had some paperwork to do.

'Like I said: earlier.' Gillian took another swig of her bottle. Cal narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bottle. _It probably wasn't a good idea to let her drink more._

'And tell me, what does the cat do now?' Gillian asked as she stood up and walked over to him with the bottle clutched to her side.

'About what?' Cal asked as he looked from the bottle up to her face again.

Gillian gestured around her wildly. 'About everything of course.'

Cal's eyes widened when he saw her stand straight one moment, and go dangerously close to the left side without any counter reaction from her feet to balance herself. He stepped toward her instantly to catch her before she would fall.

Gillian didn't seem to take notice as she hung lazily in his arms, with the bottle still in one hand, the other hand going up when she began to talk again as if nothing had just happened and as if she wasn't carrying her own body weight.

'O and by the by.' Gillian began again as Cal tried to balance her as well as he could manage. He could feel her warm breath against the skin in his neck. 'I stopped doing the finances.'

'You what?' He asked shocked as he took her by her upper arms and pushed her away from his body to see her. _Was she serious? Or was it the alcohol in her blood? Or was she just playing him to see his reaction?_

Gillian nodded at him. 'And..' She put up one finger. 'The rest of the adminifla… No…' She looked away as she got a deep think-wrinkle between her brows. 'How do you say that.' She looked at her finger. 'Amini…. ADminigra…Admini-'

'Administration?' Cal spat as he let go of her arms. _She wasn't serious! But her expression was._

Gillian's eyes widened enthusiastic as if they were playing a word game. 'That's it!' She shrieked happily as she slapped him on his chest hard.

Cal's nostrils widened in anger.

'O but it's okay!' She clarified quickly as she noticed his anger, even in her state. 'I didn't stop today.' She put up two big wide eyes as she lowered her chin at him and slowly shook her head both ways.

Cal almost sighed in relief. _Who knows what more trouble could have happened if she had…?_

'But two days ago.' She told him casually as she noticed something interesting on his shoulder.

'What?' Cal snapped.

'Yes.' Gillian took another swig of the bottle as she began her way back to the chair. 'It wasn't hard really.' She scratched her head and then stared at her nails. 'I just said to myself 'just quit' he wants to be the cat, the only cat, then let it him….' She narrowed her eyes in concentration. 'L-et be it him.' She slurred as she gave him a confused look. She shook her head. 'Let it be him I mean!' She giggled as she dropped herself in the chair again.

'You've been doing that these last few days and you didn't tell me?' Cal snapped as he walked towards her angrily.

Gillian hiccupped. And gave him a lazy look as she shrugged. All her boundaries seemed gone.

'You know what Cal?' She put her hand hard against her chest. 'This mouse just doesn't care no more.' She hiccupped again. 'And if you don't like that, I suggest-' She began to giggle again as she looked at him. She pointed outside her office towards his office. 'Take it up with the BOSS, iz around the corner there somewhere.' She said as she gestured wildly at it now. 'He likes to be called THE CAT.' She began to laugh now.

'I can't believe this!' Cal snapped as he turned around and stalked off towards his office angrily. He had to go see what damage there had been done already with her not paying any attention to the administration and finances.

0000

What did you think? Shall I continue? I'll finish my other story too I promise, but I'm just a bit annoyed by Cal's behaviour right now! I hope Gillian will FINALLY stand up for herself!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh thanks so much for the reviews! As a thanks I wrote the next chapter very soon! Hope you like it as well!

**A mouse**

Cal stared at his computer screen. He couldn't believe that Gillian had stopped doing….Well… Everything. He leaned with his hands on his desk as he looked up again. He heard a giggle coming from her office. He sighed deep.

Cal dropped himself in his chair as he stared blankly at the screen now.

'Oy!' He shouted shocked as he saw Gillian making her way slowly through the hallway along his office.

Gillian looked up at him and stopped for a moment while he made his way over to her quickly.

'What are you doing?' Cal asked.

She just stared at him, with her mouth slightly open. He knew that stare, she gave him that one when she thought he asked her a stupid question. He had to admit that this woman could really drive him up and down walls.

'Home of course Cal. And this was the last time that I overworked.' Giggle. 'Worked over.' Hiccup.

'Overworked? You mean drunk yourself under office hours.' Cal stated as his eyes travelled up her body and face to take her state in.

Hiccup. 'I really don't –hiccup- like your tone doctor Li-hiccup-tman. I'm leaving now.'

She began to walk further as she made weird moves with her hands with every step.

'You're going with bare feet?' Cal called after her as he looked at her bare feet.

Gillian looked at him and then looked down at her feet too. She looked behind her in confusion. 'Where are my shoes? Heels?' She looked at the ceiling in thought. _Had she been wearing shoes or heels? Probably heels. But why couldn't she remember?_

'I'm going to get you home.' Cal stated as he shook his head. _She was getting in that state where she didn't know what she was doing anymore. He didn't want her in any danger._

'No thank you.' Gillian answered honestly as she turned on her bare feet and began to do something that looked like walking but didn't bring her very far.

Cal had his mouth open as he just stared at her while she tried to make her way back to her office. He had seen her a bit tipsy before, maybe slightly drunk once, but this. Not like this.

'You get your heels, I'll be over in a minute.' Cal told her as he went inside his office again.

Cal shut off his computer. _There was no way he was letting her go outside alone. He hated this. He hated how guilty he felt. He could feel this nagging, cold feeling in his chest. He wanted Torres to be here to help Gillian so he wouldn't be confronted with her. But Torres had already left hours ago and he knew that she'd went to a party._

_Well, it wouldn't be that hard to get her home. She probably wouldn't even remember what she had said and done in the morning, so why should he? He could just simply forget how hurt she was about what he had said to her days ago. He just didn't want to care about her feelings. He couldn't. He had to distance himself from her, and that was exactly what he had been doing. And he was managing well. A drunken Foster wouldn't change that_. He sighed as he left his office and made his way over to hers.

He frowned his brows as he heard singing coming from her office. _O, no. This was getting worse. _

'Round and round the w –hiccup- eel goes, the wheel goes, the whee –hiccup- goes.'

Cal walked in a and found Gillian sitting wide legged on the floor. _God, that woman was lean_. She had the bottle in one hand and took another swig. He sighed as he walked towards her.

'I should say that you had enough yeah?' Cal said as he bended towards her to grab the bottle away.

Gillian held it back. 'No! Go away Cat-Cal.' Hiccup, giggle. 'CalCat.' Hiccup. She took another swig and then threw the bottle over her shoulder away.

Cal's eyes widened in slight shock and surprise as he saw how the bottle fell to the floor next to her desk. He looked back at her. _There was definitely anger behind her being drunk. He needed her home and away from him. The sooner that would happen, the better it was._

'Don't look so -hiccup- surprised. It was empty!' She started laughing again.

Cal got up and took the other empty bottle from her table to see how much alcohol promilage had been in the liquor. He shook his head. _A lot._

Gillian moaned as she let herself fall back with a thud. Cal looked up and saw her lying flat on the ground with her arms and legs spread. The corner from where he was standing gave him a good look down her top, between the swell of her voluptuous breasts. _Yeah, definitely time to get her home and at a distance from him._

'I love the stars.' Gillian said she stared at the ceiling.

'There are no stars yeah.' Cal stated as he walked towards her.

'You party pooper!' She said in an insulted tone as she gave him an angry look. 'Of course there are stars!' Hiccup.

Cal bended and grabbed one of her slender arms to get her torso off the ground first. 'In the sky, Up in the sky.' She ranted as he got her up again.

'Is that blood?' Cal asked shocked as he saw her other hand.

She hiccupped again as she stared at her hand as if she had seen that hand for the first time in her life. 'Whadoyousay.' Hihihihihihihi. Hiccup.

_How did that happen?_ Cal looked around him worried to see the broken glass on the floor that had fallen there earlier.

'Come 'ere.' Cal said as he dragged her upper body towards him and when he had her close he tried to get up by extending his legs and dragging her with him. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest shortly when she hiccupped again. _Great, why did that woman had to have the most attractive body he'd ever seen and wanted so badly?_

'Why was I angry with you again?' Hiccup.

Cal concentrated on straightening himself. This wasn't an easy task. She lay completely relaxed in his arms, didn't take any initiative to move herself which made her heavier then usual.

'You're not angry with me.' Cal told her as he concentrated on his task fully now.

'I think I even hate you.' Gillian said in a muffled voice when her face got pressed against his chest.

'O this is nice. I use to do this when I was….' 'Gillian no!' Cal shot at her when he felt how she took both her feet from the ground to hang back in his arms.

Cal lost his balance instantly and fell forward. He landed on Gillian hard while she collided with the floor. All the air got pushed out of his lungs momentarily. After a few seconds he moved his face away to look at her. Her whole body was pressed against his. Or the other way around, giving the fact he was lying on top of her.

'…. A kid.' She finished as if nothing had happened.

Cal put his hands on either side of her to lean on them tiredly. _This was going to be difficult. Very difficult._

'Of course my father wouldn't –hiccup- drop me on the ground –hiccup- But I could have –hiccup- exc… No… Exp….No…Expected.. Yes! That's the word. –That from you.'

Cal sighed loudly and in irritation. 'That's it. I'm getting you home and then I'll look at your hand.' Cal got up quickly. He tried to block out the feelings and thoughts that were already flooding his mind and body. _He had fallen on top of her before, but the first time was when a bomb had exploded. He had been more worried for her and others safety to really take notice of how it felt to be so close to her. It was a few minutes later, when he had been standing in the street and the full extend of what had just happened had hit him, that he remembered how the press of her body against his had felt. _

_It had left him wanting more. _

_Much more._

'I'm not home?' Gillian asked as Cal dragged her in a sitting position again. She looked around.

'No, we're still in the office.'

'Luv.' Gillian said.

'What?' Cal asked confused as he looked in her eyes.

'I said luv.' Gillian explained patiently.

'I heard what you said.' Cal shot back impatiently.

'Why did you ask 'what' then?' Hiccup. She gave him an irritated look.

'Cuz I want to know why you said 'luv''

'BECAUSE you don't anymore. And –hiccup- I know where I –hiccup- am. I'm not drunk or something.' She snapped as she got up and Cal had to hurry to balance her again.

000

And what did you think?

Please let me know.

xxx


End file.
